


Tea Leaves

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Ithinkit’saheart.”Lydia smiled. “I didn’t catch that, Cora, can you say it again?”





	Tea Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: taste.

Cora slowly sipped at the tea in her cup, watching the clock and wondering if she could manage to get away with not finishing it. It had a bitter taste and she wondered if the professor had specifically picked this tea to punish all of them for something. She set the cup down and glared at it. 

Beside her, Lydia chuckled, her tea nearly gone already. Cora looked up at the Ravenclaw with a frown, “Don’t tell me you enjoyed drinking this.”

“Oh, I didn’t,” Lydia replied, looking into her cup and then looking at the book next to her. “It was very, very bitter.”

“Then how did you drink it so fast?”

“I told myself the faster I drink it, then the faster I’m done with it,” Lydia replied. “Though the taste does unfortunately linger.” She tapped her finger on a paragraph in the book and looked back into her cup. “Huh. Interesting.”

“What?”

“Hurry up and you can see for yourself,” Lydia replied. “We are partners today.”

Cora blushed at the word ‘partner’ and quickly looked away. “I’m starting to regret taking this class,” she said, watching some of the other students as they tried to decipher their futures. “I thought this was going to be an easy credit.”

“Maybe you just don’t have the knack for telling the future,” Lydia replied. “Drink up, Cora.”

Cora groaned and quickly downed the rest of the tea, making a face as she swallowed. “Ugh. I never want to drink this stuff again.” She shuddered and set the cup down, pushing it towards Lydia. “Alright. I’m done.”

“Good. Would you like me to go first? Or would you like the honors?”

“You can start.”

Lydia nodded and looked into the cup for a moment before consulting the book next to her. “Looks like you have a sun in here, which indicates great happiness. Then well, a full moon is coming up so of course things are going to get stressful soon, and uh, oh a significant change is coming.” Lydia looked up at her and smiled. “And a possible special someone entering your life.”

Cora’s heart raced and she quickly looked down at the cup in her hands. She tried to focus, but everything just looked like a giant blob. “Uh….”

“Just give it a shot,” Lydia said, placing her hand on Cora’s arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. “What’s the worst you could tell me?”

Cora stared at her for a long moment before looking down again. “Well, that’s an apple I think…” Cora skimmed the book. “Which is success in academics, but I don’t think we need leaves to tell us that.”

Lydia laughed. “True. Go on.” Cora looked again, her eyes fixed on something and she squinted her eyes as she looked at it for a moment before a blush rose on her cheeks. “Cora?”

“Ithinkit’saheart.”

Lydia smiled. “I didn’t catch that, Cora, can you say it again?”

Cora took a breath and repeated, “I think that’s a heart.”

Lydia leaned a little closer, her eyes locking with Cora’s. “And what do you think a heart means, Cora?”

“Love.”

She was saved from anymore conversation when the professor announced that class was over and she expected a paper tomorrow on the predictions made. Cora grabbed her bag and hurried towards the ladder that would lead them out. A quick glance back at the table showed Lydia with a smile still on her face as she gathered her things to leave, then Lydia was out of view and Cora hurried to her next class, trying not to think about the tea leaves anymore.


End file.
